


Obscene Thoughts

by tac_winchester



Series: Telepath Reader Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mind Reading, Reader-Insert, Telepathy, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tac_winchester/pseuds/tac_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Imagine that you’re a telepath who meets Crowley for the first time with the Winchesters, and you can hear all of the dirty things that he wants to do to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a male reader fic. It is not implied to be universal for all pronouns because there aren't enough male reader fics in the fandom. Feel free to insert yourself in it, though.

As soon as I heard Dean grunt something of a “Crowley” to Sam, I knew I was finally meeting their demon best friend.  _Finally_. Although, I had already figured once Dean saw the “666” calling on his phone even if I am in the other room. Being a telepath has its perks. Just like hearing both ends of a phone conversation. That accent rolled into my mind like a pin on dough, breaking the curves and smoothing itself out.

“C’mon, Y/N, we’re going to meet Crowley,” he called to me from the map room. As he walked away towards the garage, I heard him add on, “For whatever the fuck he wants.”

I shut the book I’d been idly staring at and stood up. Walking towards the garage, I passed Sam who was putting stuff away and paused. “I’m finally meeting your little friend?” I asked.

Sam snorted, “He’s not our friend.”

He’s been inside you, I thought. Must be one hell of an enemy. I walked around the table, picking up a few books. “Y’know, with me there, you can finally know all the gritty details of whatever he’s planning. Know all of the strings attached,” I said.

Sam put away the last of the books that I handed him. “We don’t even know what he wants yet. I just hope he hasn’t caught wind of your abilities,” he replied. I followed him to the garage where Dean was already in the Impala, music muffled by her iron body.

“What’s he gonna do, cuff me to a wall and demand I tell him what everyone’s thinking?” I laughed. Sam looked at me with raised eyebrows and a closed mouth. I mocked a gasp, “Kinky.”

The youngest Winchester opened the door and slid into the passenger seat just as I sat in the back. Metallica blasted throughout the car for the thousandth time. “It’s about time you chatty Cathy’s stopped gabbing,” Dean said over the music. I only smirked and shook my head as the Impala started moving out of the garage.

During the ride to wherever, I tried not to be caught up in the brothers’ thoughts. It was the usual worrying and secret angst that even a non-telepath could pick up on. These were some of the most emotional men I’ve ever met, but they had a right to be. Nobody starts and ends the Apocalypse without being torn.

We ended up pulling up to a hotdog and hamburger shack just outside of Kansas City, Missouri. I glanced at the red and yellow tables trying to define who was Crowley. I broadcasted my basic abilities onto every customer, searching for keywords “Sam”, “Dean”, “King of Hell”, and “demon”. The search led me to a man sitting alone at a red table with only two other chairs. He seemed younger than I imagined, but that made my comfort level a little better. Although, he did happen to have a receding hairline topped off with a widow’s peak. But the lower half of his face was blanketed with scruff, and not gray scruff either. I bit my lip at the sight of his beard, wondering what it felt like. I shook my head and carried on with following Sam and Dean.

Dean immediately took a seat in front of Crowley while Sam glanced at me, wanting to know if I’d rather sit. I waved him off and stood between him and Crowley. I painted a smirk onto my face even though I didn’t know what to expect from this guy.

“Hello boys,” Crowley greeted. His voice sounded different in person, hitting me like a sandstorm. Gritty, gritty voice. But somehow it just matched him and his damn beard. I caught him glancing at my torso before looking at my face. “I see you’ve brought a friend.”

“He stays with us now,” Dean said. He unconsciously pulled a Blue Steel and crossed his arms.

Crowley opened his mouth in an “ah” motion and peeked at me again. “And who might you be?” he asked.

“Y/N,” I replied. Suddenly I wished I had a table to hide my lower self under.

Sam turned to Dean, “Might as well get lunch if we’re talking business at this place.”

I jumped at the chance to walk up to the food shack. “I’ll see if they have salad,” I blurted out and jogged to the stand.

As I scanned the menu, I allowed myself to enter Crowley’s mind. At first, a red flash covered my eyes but only lasted for a second. Must be the whole crossroads demon thing going on. Usually I only saw white when entering a particular person’s mind. My focus functioned like a radio until all of the extra subconscious thoughts faded and I heard what he was concentrating on.

_Bullocks, that’s a fine ass_.

I froze in front of the cashier who was waiting for my order. “Sir?” she asked, startling me. I apologized and began to ramble the usual for the three of us. She gaze me a number and I stood, waiting for our order.

Once I’d opened Crowley’s cage of thoughts, they all came tumbling in:  _What a little twink_. Okay, that one’s kind of offensive.  _He’d be perfect under my hands, writhing as I pleasure him_. I pulled at the thigh of my jeans, making my crotch area looser. Casually, I glanced at the red table to find Crowley replying to the Winchesters. He wore a smirk just like I had, but mine flew right off once the floodgates opened.

_Of course, I’d want a piece of that ass for myself. I’m surprised the Winchesters haven’t even tried to get in his pants. I never perceived Dean as 100% lady killer_. I gulped and hastily put on a smile as a tray came out with the number “05” on it. After thanking the worker, I white-knuckled my way through walking back to the table.

I set the tray on the table between Sam and Dean as well as dragged a chair to the table. Dean had taken his bacon cheeseburger - extra onions - and Sam was preparing his salad. Seeing the small space between the brothers, I settled between Sam and Crowley. As much as possible, I concentrated on my food rather than any thoughts or conversation.

There was a moment of silence between them, indicating a bargain was offered. I chewed mindfully on my chicken. Then, I decided to figure out what was going on through Crowley’s thoughts. Instead of an actual thought, I saw an image. A daydream. My gut dropped but all of my blood seemed to rush to my crotch.

I saw myself, on a burgundy duvet covering a king-sized bed. My bare skin - our bare skin - moved before my eyes. Moans filled my ears, both gritty and soft. Three fingers disappeared inside of me while Crowley’s other hand held a bottle of lube. I squeezed my eyes shut as if I could physically stop seeing that image. But, thankfully, a hand nudged me and I saw the hazel eyes of Sam.

“You okay?” he asked. I nodded and gave him a feeble smile. My boner now ached painfully for some sort of friction, and shifting in my seat did not help.

At the end of our “business lunch”, I lingered by the red table while the guys threw away their trash. Crowley’s eyes gazed at my body with a different kind of hunger, and I blushed slightly, pulling my shirt down. “You should really think more quietly, or at least less obscene,” I told him and walked away.

His face in the rearview mirror made it all worth it.


End file.
